


What you need

by Anonymous



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Alpha Armie, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Armie calls him a Slut, Barebacking, Breeding, Highschool AU, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Timothée, PWP, Rough Sex, okay theres a little bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Timothée wakes up to his window open and the scent of an alpha in his bedroom





	What you need

I wake up to a distinct stench in the air. A scent I'd only smelled at school, in the boys locker room especially. It was tremendously thick and arousing after the stocky jocks on the football team headed to the showers after a game.

 

I didn’t play, but I knew all about the game from countless times of watching dazedly through my sex fog of a brain. I didn’t really notice the ball, instead I watched their strong legs thunder down onto the fresh chopped grass. I only saw the rivulets of sweat from exertion and humidity bounce off their ever gyrating muscles. I saw the promising bulges in their pants.

 

I spend my days daydreaming wistfully what it’d be like for an alpha like them to just take me. To not ask, to just _tell_. I needed more than anything to be dominated. To allow a man to push and pull me in to any shape or form to pleasure him with the comfort of my omegan body.

 

I wanted it badly. So terrifyingly bad that one glance at my strong, much older english teacher folding his masculine hands together could undo me, made me so undeniably wet and heated that my seat would be damp with little droplets of my slick when I stood up to leave class.

 

I’m sure my mom has noticed my drenched briefs when she washes the clothes. It makes my gut clench with an embarrassed guilt every time I drop my soiled underwear into the hamper. Thankfully she can’t smell it. I’d been lucky growing up in a house full of betas, but also felt secluded on being the odd one out.

 

I sniff the air again. The scent getting stronger, heavier, weighing down a fluttery feeling in my belly, igniting a simmer of arousal from within.

 

I mewl into my cotton pillow. My hips naturally raising to present to the seemingly alone but intoxicating cold air. The chill is inviting against my burning hole, soft whimpers leave my mouth unintentionally as drips of slick push out my body. I bury my face further into my pillow, whining for the unknown.

 

The smell is so intense. Deep and musky, one hundred and fifty percent alpha male.

 

I look up blearily, hearing a creak in the wooden panels of my floor.

 

“Alpha?” I whimper, not seeing anything in the calm dark of my room. The moon the only thing shining through my window. The streetlight by my driveway has a short, flickering off an on throughout the hours. It’s dark right now.

 

A heavy, rough hand grabs the back of my neck and flatly presses me face down into my pillow, muffling my surprised squeak.

 

“You shouldn’t leave your window unlocked,” the alpha scolds, shoving my sheets aside and climbing on top of my moving frame.

 

I squirm, whine, desperate for what I don’t know. The moment the alphas hard, swollen cock bumps against my ass I whimper woundedly. My face still mushed into the pillow and my cheeks red with fluster, I arch into him without knowing if it’s a good move.

 

It isn’t. The alpha grabs two rough handfuls of my bony hips, forcefully pressing them down.

 

“Be good you slut.”

 

The baritone to his voice is eerily familiar but my hormones overtake any thinking to place it.

 

I turn my face, sideways so I can speak.

 

“Alpha, I need it, need you.”

 

I’m so embarrassingly whiney about it but I can’t find it in myself to care.

 

“I need your cock, please…”

 

I feel him rustle around on top of me, his heaviness and strength unmatchable.

 

“Good omega, good little bitch,” he husks deeply in my ear, stroking my hair like I’m his pet. I feel his thick cock fall out of his boxers and smack soundly with my warm, wet quivering hole.

 

The want is easily overcome with fear at the new sensation. My sense awakes in me and I quake with nerves on what’s to come.

 

“I’ve never..”

 

“You will,” the alpha states.

 

“I don’t know if I can take it, you’re so big and..”

 

“Quiet,” the alpha grunts, making quick work of ripping open my wet underwear.

 

The tearing noise jolts my heart, makes me bite my lip to hide the stifle of fear and excitement. My body unintentionally gushes out a dollop of warm slick, the pheromones soaking the air and through my veins readying my small body for the alpha’s cock.

 

His thumb is fast, moving down to catch the trickle of self lubricate I spew, catching it on the tip of his finger and shoving it home back into my fluttering hole.

 

It’s rough in the most intoxicating way as he slides out his thumb and replaces it with two longer fingers.

 

“Gah,” I groan, twisting away from the sensitivity.

 

He hits me, smacking my ass sharply. I squirm and whimper, not know how to respond. My body craves the urge even if it’s unknown territory in my mind.

 

“You little omegas are all the same,” the alpha tsks thoughtfully, jabbing his finger deeper.

 

I’m pliant, teary eyed and oversensitive already, I can’t fathom what his thick length will do to me.

 

“So submissive,” the alpha says, but it sounds more like a thought that accidentally fell through his lips.

 

I whine, feeling immobilized. He could do anything right now to me and I’d let him. I’d take it because it’s my calling. It’s what feels right.

 

My hole is immediately twitching when his fingers descend from the warm heat inside, a warm trickle of built up lubricate follows after.

 

“So wet for your alpha.”

 

I blush, my cheeks burning at the revelation. It feels like there’s a newly formed puddle gliding down my thighs.

 

Then it’s there, sucking away the air in my lungs like a vacuum, the burning slick tip of his rock hard length bumping my hole.

 

He reaches around my front, enclosing his hand around my narrow throat.

 

I whimper before he even penetrates. My nerves bundling in my chest.

 

“Don’t hurt me,” I beg softly, arching my spine to please him and to further expose my hole to him.

 

The alpha chuckles patronizingly.

 

“I could never hurt you, your body was built for this.”

 

In one motion a yelp is freed from my lips, his hulking frame and huge cock bearing down on me. It’s like swallowing, how my body opens up for him.

 

It’s extreme. Too much too soon. I try to wiggle away, whining even though my body is greedily sucking him in.

 

“How does it feel to have an alpha inside you? Stretching you open like the little slut you are?” the alpha whispers in an gravel like tone into my ears.

 

“Feels good,” I whimper, red staining my skin with a pained flush. It’s stretching me wide, the base of his cock rubbing against my prostate. I finally understand why omegas are infatuated with this.

 

He groans appreciatively, beginning rolling his strong hips into the soft pliant skin of my ass. His hand on my throat unrelenting, possessively staying in place as my throat bobs with every shuddered inhale.

 

The first brutally hard thrust has me reeling for air. I clench my eyes shut and bite down painfully hard on my thick bottom lip.

 

“Good slut, we don’t want to wake your protective daddy up now do we?” the alpha praises into my ear, the rasp of his deep manly voice making my toes curl.

 

I shake my head rapidly, whining high in my chest every time he bottoms out in my body.

 

“You’re doing so well. Such a tight little slut.”

 

I feel him lace his fingers in my hair pulling till I’m forced up to support myself on my hands.

 

He forces me to arch into him, pressing my head besides his, his teeth nipping at my neck from the back.

 

“Do you like having daddy’s cock inside you?” He muses, plowing between my frail hips harder.

 

I feel so swollen and wet around him, no doubt milking his cock of precum.

 

“Yes.. Daddy,” it gets stuck in my throat. I feel stripped down and almost ashamed but most of all I feel debauched and used in the best way. My innocence fraying at all the edges as his cock goes deeper and deeper.

 

I haven’t even thought to touch myself, too lost on the sudden situation to even think twice about myself. I feel the heat coiling in my gut anyways. Every stroke feels never ending to my sensitive walls.

 

He grips my throat again, harder this time as his other large hand finds my hip, I feel completely dominated. My body is in another realm, made to be used.

 

“I can tell you’re close little omega,” the alpha states. I can feel it too, the evident pulsing of my walls around him.

 

“Yes alpha… “ I don’t know where I find the words that follow after that but they fall out instinctually.

 

“Breed me,” I moan out, rocking back onto his cock like it was created to be inside me.

 

He pulls my hair once more and I’m gone. Everything goes black, seconds later I open my eyes to dark spots swimming in my vision. My body being jolted forward towards the headboard on every punishing thrust.

 

My stomach drips with my fluid, my balls still twitching their last shocks of euphoria.

 

The alpha above me stills, rocking in me as I feel pump after pump of warm cum fill my walls.

 

His balls are heavy, drawed up tight as he releases and my body naturally latches tighter around his base, seeking out all his cum to keep it inside.

 

“Good omega,” he exhales breathily. The earlier demanding tone vacant now.

 

I whimper as he pulls out, feeling empty and cold as a little air enters my fucked out opening. Involuntarily clenching around a phantom cock, wishing he was still there.

 

“Who are you?” I ask. The sudden realization that this is all very real flooding down on me.

 

I see stark blue eyes and a fleeting white smile, long canines too.

 

“My name’s Armie, I play on the football team.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't too rough for some people. Timmy enjoyed it. ☺😘


End file.
